With You Always
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: being seperated always makes a couple stronger especially Nattie Neidhart and TJ Wilson
1. Chapter 1

**With you always**

TJ Wilson sighs at his long time girlfriend Natalie Neidhart as she gets ready for Europe. Watching her figure as she puts her things in her suitcase looking at him from time to time asking him for his opinions on outfits, her hair flowing in the relaxed ponytail she had it in reaching her mid back her green eyes darting between clothing she was dressed in a hart dynasty t-shirt and some of TJ's old sweats. Zipping her case up she goes over to TJ and lies next to him kissing his lips softly,

"I wish you could come" she pouts making a small smile appear on his face.

"Me too baby but I have better things to do... Like pay the bills" he says making a soft giggle come from Nattie's mouth. Looking at the time she leans over TJ "I gotta go sleep soon my flight at 6 in the morning" TJ nods and holds her closely "Okay baby" he leans down kissing her lovingly only to have her pushes him on his back straddling him her long slim legs at either side of him he rests his hands on her thighs running them up and down her soft skin,

"I thought you needed sleep?" he smirks.

Nattie grins "I can do that on the plane" she winks and leans down kissing him deeply.

TJ laughs and turns them over kissing her deeply his hands going up her t-shirt removing it he looks down at her amazing body remembering the time she use to hate him looking at her body he kisses her throat tasting her amazing scent her kisses lower and lower making sure all the marks he left on her was able to be hidden and no one but him was allowed to see them. Nattie gulps in pleasure feeling his kisses she pulls him up to kiss her,

"I'm so going to miss you" she frowns softly looking into his brown eyes which had nothing but love and adoration pouring out for her,

"And I'm gonna miss you too baby but its only a week we have been separated for longer this will fly we have web-cam and phone so I promise you we will talk" he kisses her lovingly "But you can't go running away with any of those Italian or Spanish men"

Nattie giggles softly "Definitely not I like my men big headed Canadian and with weird haircuts"

TJ laughs at her softly and kisses her again making no time for talking he made sure she knew how much he loves her.

Waking up the next morning Nattie looks at TJ who was fast asleep she softly kisses him her lips soft against his skin she smiles seeing his eyes flutter open she kisses his lips and sits up bringing the covers to her bare chest. TJ smiles and rests his hand on her back rubbing her skin causing her to blush she turned around and kisses him.

"I gotta get ready" she says softly standing up she strokes his cheek and gets in the shower TJ was watching her smiling. He remembered when she had no confidence when they first got together she hated him touching her body or calling her beautiful she never believed him but here she was now walking around butt naked in front of him he knew he was a lucky son of a bitch as he was the only person she would let touch her he stands up and walks into the shower with her kissing her.

"Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you are?" he smiles running his hands through her long wet hair.

Nattie blushes softly and laughs "Even when I have sex hair?" she raises her eyebrows "And when I stink of sex?" she grins.

TJ laughs softly "Well especially that! Because I know I'm the lucky S.O.B who got to see you like that." he winks kissing her he runs his hands up and down her waist softly pushing her up against the shower wall he kisses her lovingly feeling her wrap her legs around his waist..

Nattie smiles sadly as TJ pulls up at the airport sighing she looks at him and kisses him.

"I'm gonna miss you" she frowns and feels him stroking her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby so much but I promise I will ring you everyday." he kisses her and gets out of the car helping her with her suitcases seeing Beth and Phil (CM Punk) walking to them Nattie beams and hugs them TJ smiles and kisses Nattie.

"I'll see you Monday baby okay... Call me when you land" he smiles and says good bye to Beth and Phil and drives home.

After going to the gym TJ sits down hearing his phone ring he smiles. "Hey beautiful!"

Nattie beams sat in her hotel room. "Hey you" she smiles hearing his voice. "It's late I just wanted to ring you to tell you I'm here and safe and I miss you so much all ready" she says lying back against her pillows.

TJ smiles softly "I miss you too baby so much I'm glad you're okay though" he says softly.

After talking for a couple of hours Nattie went to sleep. TJ sighs and gets his laptop out deciding to go on Facebook and MSN talking to his fans always made him smile especially when they acted totally normal to him after a couple of hours he saw it was 3am deciding to go he said goodbye and went to bed seeing Nattie's nightgown on the bed he smiles and puts it aside lying on her side of the bed getting her scent he slowly falls into a deep sleep.

Waking up TJ sees a text off Nattie. 'Hey handsome I know you're most likely asleep I just want you to know I love you and I miss you so much' TJ smiles replying back and gets up showering he heads off to the gym seeing Harry Smith there he smiles.

"Hey man you okay?" he asks joining him on the weights.

Harry nods "Hey man I'm good thankyou you doing good?" he asks switching to a heavier weight.

TJ nods "Yeah yeah I'm good" he smiles as they and carried on working out.

TJ looks at Harry "Any chance of you being at a show this week or is that a dumb question?"

Harry laughs at his best friend "That my friend is not happening besides my cousins coming up from England so I am just gonna spend time with her Georgia and Mum" he tells him.

TJ nods he wished he could see his family every once in a while his niece was graduating Kindergarten soon he wanted to go see her to give her the present he got her for both her birthday and graduating but it couldn't happen instead his sister had recorded it for him and was going to send it to him the night she had graduated.

**This story is for my Baby Boo TheDynastyGirl I hope you love it dear ;)**

**This is kinda a quick first chapter thing I will finish this tomorrow I was about to do a one shot but I decided against it so Imma do this bit then I ****think I can update tomorrow, Third Generation Love and His Mistake her heartbreak will be up either next week or the week after I apologise for how late I am being for updating but I have college which is first on my mind. **

**Well I hope you guys like this and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

With you always chapter 2

Waking up to the sun peering through the window Nattie stretches softly sitting up she looks at her phone seeing a text off TJ smiling she replies and gets showered. The tour had almost come to an end they where now in Madrid, Spain she had met some amazing people as per usual and saw some of the most amazing scenery. Italy had to be one of her favourite stops so far it was just romantic and so beautiful the people where friendly and the food was amazing, the only problem was is that she hadn't had TJ to enjoy it all with. Walking out of the hotel Nattie smiles seeing a few fans taking pictures with them she smiles and goes to meet Beth at a restaurant they saw on the coach the night before.

TJ wakes up a few hours later looking at his phone he smiles and gets up taking a shower he heads out to the gym then meeting up with some guys to watch a movie. After that he went home sitting in the living room he turns his laptop on hearing his phone ring he answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey uncle TJ!" a small girls voice comes through all excited.

TJ grins hearing his nieces voice. "Hey angel you okay?" he smiles softly

"Yep I asked mummy if I can ring you because i got my dress today!" he hears her giggle softly knowing she was smiling he beams.

"You did? What's it like?"

"Its blue! And pretty!" she giggles hearing his sister in the background he smiles "I wish you could come Uncle TJ but I know you gotsa work so mummy said she will video it and send it you. I will blow you a kiss and wave for you!"

TJ smiles softly unable to help it "Well thank you princess" his smile grows and talks to his niece. If he was to ever have a child he would want a little girl like Haylei who was just a princess.

After another 10 minutes his sister managed to get on the phone "Hey big bro"

"Hey Val everything okay?" TJ had always had a typical relationship with his sisters when they where kids he would torment them teenagers he use to protect them in the sense only he was allowed to torment them and now they where older he was the one that received the torment but he was like best friends with his sisters. After talking to Valerie TJ decided to go on the internet again.

Nattie had finished a show when some of the divas decided to go for a drink. "So Nattie..." the voice of Brie Bella interrupted Nattie's thoughts "You and TJ still together?"

Nattie looked at her like she was stupid "Yeahhh..."

Brie looks at her sister then back to Nattie "Do you not get annoyed with him? I mean he's so nerdy and childish!" she sniggers making Nattie flinch.

"No he's not. Sure he's nerdy and yes he can be immature but maybe that's a reason I love him" she glares at the sisters Nicky looks at Nattie,

"Yeah but c'mon i mean I bet you can do well better than him!" Nattie looks at her "Well I will never know that because TJ is what I call perfect and if you don't like that then whatever but we have been together nearly 10 years there is no way on earth id change him for anyone no matter how immature he is!"

Brie looks at her like she was stupid "But he talks to weirdo's off the internet!"

Nattie laughs "WIERDOS? They're FANS! clearly you wouldn't know what its like to have fans! Now if you don't mind I have a boyfriend to call" she snarls walking out of the bar to her hotel room hearing someone call her name she smiles seeing her long time best friend Beth.

"Just ignore dumb and dumber they was doing the same to and Phil before I think its because their longest relationship only lasts a night" she winks playfully.

Nattie laughs at her and opens her hotel room door sitting on her bed "That's so true!" she grins seeing her phone light up "Ill be back I gotta take this" she gets up leaving a smiling Beth on her bed. "Hey there handsome" she beams in less than 20 hours she will be with him again.

TJ smiles softly "Hey beautiful you okay?" he had been informed already of what the twins said to her. He didn't care about what people thought of him especially not WWE's resident whores but if they where upsetting his girl he would not let it slide! Nattie sighs softly

"I'm fine I just want you to hold me" she pouts knowing TJ would know that she was pouting,

TJ smiles softly "I know baby ill meet you at the airport and stop pouting I know I'm amazing and its easy to miss me and everything but you don't need to pout" he laughs

"You are so big headed!" she shakes her head "But I love you for it" she smiles.

"Good I love you too angel so much and I'm bound to be big headed I have you!" he smiles softly he couldn't wait to see his girl again a week was to long nowadays.

Nattie giggles softly "I'm gonna go handsome ill see you tomorrow" "I cant wait" TJ smiles putting the phone down deciding to get an early night.

The next day went painfully slow for Nattie but hearing they was landing in Long island she beams almost unable to contain her excitement as she turns her phone on seeing a text from TJ she smiles looking around grabbing her bags she goes to where TJ said he was.

Seeing his hair stand out she beams and walks up to him seeing him spot her his eyes widening along with his smile. TJ saw her stood there looking beautiful he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist spinning her around he kisses her lips softly stroking her cheek.

"I missed you so much" he hears her whisper softly in his shoulder. He smiles softly kissing her head,

"I missed you too baby" he runs his hands up and down her waist. He looks into her eyes softly. "Lets get you too the hotel you look so tired" he picks her bags up and wraps his other arm around her holding her in close to his body.

Getting to their hotel room Nattie lies down smiling at TJ who hovered over her looking into her eyes. "You are so beautiful" he kisses her softly.

Nattie blushes softly "I'm not" TJ looks at her looking into her eyes.

"You are! Never say you aren't or I will tickle you!" he grins.

Nattie giggles softly and pulls him down to kiss her "We have 6 hours till we gotta head to RAW yeah?"

TJ nods "Yeah and you need some sleep" he kisses her softly and lies next to her holding her close to him watching her as she fell asleep almost instantly.

After 4 hours Nattie woke up stretching out she looks at TJ who hadn't slept he had just held her close. "Hey you" she beams kissing his lips those lips which only she was allowed to kiss.

"Hey Baby" he looks into her eyes softly and smiles

"I'm such a lucky girl. When we was out there I was asked why I was still with you my answer was because no matter how immature you are or how nerdy I love you so much!" she giggles.

TJ grins and kisses her "Well I'm your immature nerd so its all good"

Nattie giggles "Yep all mine!" she gets out of bed and holds her hands out for him. "Join me in the shower?" she winks knowing he would definitely say yes.

TJ smirks "Like you needed to ask?" he gets up and picks her up walking into the bathroom he pushes her up against the shower wall. After RAW that night Nattie and TJ walked back to their hotel room smiling hand in hand. Nattie looks at him softly. "I'm glad we have so much trust in our relationship" she says softly as they lie down.

TJ nods softly "I know" he smiles down at her never would he hurt her she was always safe with him he always wanted to make sure she was smiling she really was his angel.

TADAAA! Baby boo this story is for you! :) I wanna thank Hartattackkidd and TheDynastyGirl for story alerts iloverandyortonwwefan23 TheDynastyGirl for fave story And TheDynastyGirl and NikNar45 for reviews! Btw! I hope there was no one insulted when i said that about TJ fans being weirdo's i myself talk to him so i must be calling me a weirdo too. :)

Well review hope you liked this shortie one :)


End file.
